


Where Would You Like To Go?

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Accidental First Date [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, SO MUCH FLUFF, Social Media, otayuri - Freeform, they are freakin adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Sequel to Confessions: Otabek and Yuri's first date in Japan! They're so fluffy and adorable, I just can't with these two! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fulfilment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872066) by [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed). 



> So many people asked me to write about their first date after I wrote Confessions, so here it is! Beta'd again by the wonderful Sasha.

"Where would you like to go?" The question hung in the air between them, and Yuri smiled down at his...boyfriend? (Could he call him that yet if they only just kissed and were going on their first real date?)

"Let’s go for a ride to start? I don't care where we go,” Yuri murmured, glancing around the front of the hotel. “Let's just get away from...prying eyes." He half expected to see Viktor charging drunkenly out of the bar to cheer him on. The Russian skater took a step back from the other man and, realizing his face was still damp from crying to Otabek before, wiped away the tear tracks that wet his face with the hem of his sleeve. 

Yuri hesitated before grabbing ahold of Otabek's hand and towing them off toward the waiting motorcycle. It was only a rental - it wasn't really worth it for Otabek to have his bike shipped all over the world - but it still hummed deliciously beneath them when the Kazakh started it up. Taking his cue from Yuri, the older skater skidded off into the roadway and just drove, not thinking too much about where he was going. They meandered all around town, on main thoroughfares lined with trees that must be beautiful in the spring, parks lined with benches, and cut through alleys. Otabek took to the streets that straddled the Shonai River. The pair couldn’t see the water from the bike, so they parked by a staircase that lead to an elevated footpath. 

The river flowed gently, even in the winter, and the two men watched runners pass by, waving back at some of them as they went. They walked along the path until their noses turned red with cold, holding hands to keep them warm, then turned around and went back to the bike to keep driving. 

Yuri stayed snuggled close to Beka, breathing in the scent of oranges that seemed to follow the Kazakh man everywhere he went. The scenery flashed by: a jumble of buildings new and old surrounded them. There was something magical about having storefronts and signs in Japanese swirl by.

A while later, the bike slowed to a stop in a slow rumble of noise and muttering vibration. 

“Where are we?” Yuri asked the older skater, looking around. 

“You’ll see,” Otabek responded. The pair quietly slipped off of the motorcycle. Grasping each other’s hands, they made their way down a path surrounded by old stone walls and trees. They walked under a stone archway and were met with a courtyard at the end of the trail. It held stone sculptures and plant life that would bloom beautifully in the spring. They were eventually greeted by lion statues. Yuri had Otabek take a photo of him imitating the lion’s stance, mouth open in a roar, and hands up to mimick claws.

He laughed when he saw the photo. “Awesome! I need to post this - where are we, Beka? Some kind of temple?”

The Kazakh man smiled. “Right in one, Yura. We’re at the Togan-ji Temple. I saw photos of it online and thought you’d like it.”

Yuri’s thumbs moved rapidly over his phone’s screen, and quickly posted the photo to Instagram, tagging Otabek in the photo.

“Let’s keep walking around. This place is really cool!” He said excitedly. There were a few other people around, but the two men felt like they were in their own little world. They meandered through the garden paths until a giant green Buddha rose up in front of them. The skaters stopped at the base of the statue, gazing up at the sculptures. The Buddha sat on a pedestal surrounded by elephants raising their trunks in a way that made Yuri think they were about to spout water from them. Miniature monks held their hands in front of them in prayer, with a stag lying on the ground to their side.

Yuri’s hand found its way to his best friend’s once more.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered. “Like we’re peeking in on the middle of a story and don’t quite know what’s going on.” 

Yuri and Otabek continued to wander the many temple paths until it was time for them to leave; they had barely spoken in the time they spent at the temple, but it was such a companionable silence. They held hands, walking side by side. It was the most calm Yuri had felt in a very long time.

They eventually made their way back to Otabek's rental motorcycle.

"Are you hungry yet?" Beka asked the younger skater.

"Not yet, no. I just want to spend some more time with you," Yuri responded, nervous at his forwardness, but he felt that the words needed to be said.

The Kazakh skater smiled back at him and leaned over the bike to wrap his arms around Yuri, bringing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. They both smiled into the kiss, still unused to this new, happy feeling. Yuri wrapped his arms around his best friend’s waist, the bike an annoying hindrance between them.

"Very well," Otabek said after a moment, swinging his body onto the front of the bike. "There's someplace I want to visit before we leave in the morning. It's probably better in the middle of the day when it’s brighter, but it's not too far from the hotel..."

Yuri hopped onto the bike behind Otabek.

"Take me there. Anywhere you want to take me, I want to go." He wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, settling in.

It was a short drive to Nagoya Castle, and Otabek pulled Yuri off of the bike himself; the Kazakh man was happy to note that he could still pick Yuri up easily, even though he was taller now. They paid the entrance fee and made their way onto the grounds.

"I've been told the cherry blossoms in spring are beautiful here, but it's still a pretty cool castle. It reminds me of the one you said was in Katsuki's hometown in Hasetsu - and it’s _not_ a ninja castle, as far as I know,” he teased the younger man. Yuri loved the idea of ninja castles and had told Beka as much the few times they talked about Hasetsu. He just rolled his eyes at Otabek and marched toward the grounds, tugging on their attached hands to speed up. The wide walkways were filled with tourists scattered about, and they could see the castle not too far in the distance. The skaters walked quickly, not wanting to miss their chance to see the Donjon - the original castle - before the grounds closed for the night.

The building was massive and made Yuri’s breath catch. He swiftly started snapping photos and grinned, turning back to glance at Otabek.

“This is so cool!” He said excitedly. The Kazakh skater couldn’t help himself, and wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind.

“You want to get a photo of us with it?” He murmured into the younger man’s ear. Yuri blushed at the heat of Otabek’s breath on his skin, but nodded quickly. They broke apart, and the Russian skater found a Japanese tourist and asked him to take their photo.

**Yuri-Plisetsky 1m**

_[Nagoya Castle is in the background, taking up the top half of the photo. Otabek and Yuri stand in the foreground, Yuri’s left arm wrapped loosely around the shorter man’s shoulder. Otabek has his left arm raised so that he can lace his fingers with Yuri’s. The Russian skater is looking at the camera, a wide grin on his face and making a peace sign with his right hand. Otabek’s face is in profile; his eyes trained on Yuri’s, a ghost of a smile on his face.]_

katsukiyuuri, v_nikiforov, and 6,546 others liked this

‘@otabekaltin finds the coolest places! *heart emoji*’


End file.
